1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a front body structure for a vehicle that improves the rigidity of the vehicle without increasing weight thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
During traveling of a vehicle, strut towers bear loads from suspension to have tops of the strut towers flex towards and away from each other in a transverse direction of the vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as inward flexing). The strut tower exhibits the rigidity sufficient to avoid the inward flexing.
In the vehicle structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9(1997)-109929, a cowl box strides over the tops of the left and right strut towers to improve the rigidity of the strut towers against the inward flexing.
In other type of the vehicle body structure, the tops of the left and right strut towers are tied to each other with a strut bar. The strut bar is formed in a downwardly opening C shape in front view, striding over the engine and the like in the engine room, which has a pair of legs extending upward from the respective tops of the left and right strut towers and a connecting portion extending horizontally in the transverse direction of the vehicle and connecting upper ends of the leg portions.